I Won't Forget
by willgotogether465
Summary: Noerah: Noel tells what indeed may be his last story, and like most stories, it all begins with a girl.
1. Chapter 1 - A Forgotten Rift In Time

_Hey there my fellow readers! This story is a mix of things that actually happened on the game (Final Fantasy XIII-2) with my own little twist of NoelxSearh! Please follow if your interested to see more! :) _

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Forgotten Rift In Time<em>**

Here I sit, in this never ending rift in time. I don't know if there's a way out of this place, if there is I can't find it. It seems as though I'm stuck here. There are no more gates, and no matter how hard I look, no matter how much I wish for one to appear, nothing ever does. It's already been days... at this point I've lost track of how many. I'm trying my best not to give up... But after everything that's happened, it's just so hard. The time-line's been shattered, along with everything else I've tried so hard to protect, and it's all my doing.

So far I've found no one, nothing. There's no sign of a Caius or Yuel... And worst of all there's no more Serah.

She's gone.

I wanted to protect her, I thought I had, but in the end she died... and just like Yuel. I failed her. It was all my fault... I guess, that's just like me really... I'm always messing things up. Noel Kreiss... I'm all that's left, and I'm a sorry excuse for a man. My selfish actions ended up hurting those around me, those in the past, and those in the future. Over time, no matter how much stronger I became, it seemed as though my struggle to protect those around me only grew as I traveled forward.

Throughout my journey I have experienced many failures and regrets, but there is one in particular that stands out from the rest. Serah Farron. She changed everything. She fought along side me till the end, and now all that remains of her are my memories.

I don't know if anyone can hear me, or if anyone would even care to listen if they could... But if you can, please listen... Listen to this wonderful tragic tale of a young women who never gave up.

This is the story of how I fell in love with Serah Farron and how I lost her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Noel Kreiss

_I'm back with Chapter 2! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noel Kreiss<strong>_

Although the story I'm about to tell you has a lot to do with Serah, my real journey began long before I had even met her, I just didn't know it yet. It began back in my time, it was the end of days. There weren't may of us left then. Many had died from a sickness that scoured the land and before I knew it, it was just the three of us... Yuel, Caius, and I.

Back then I was a Guardian in training and Caius was my teacher. He showed me the ropes and taught me everything I know now. I looked up too him. He taught me how to fight, how to hunt. You could say Caius was somewhat of a father to me at one time. Together, Caius and I shared the job of protecting Yuel. She was the seeress of our village and as Guardians it was our job to keep her safe.

For a time, the three of us lived a peaceful life. It wasn't perfect and it wasn't easy, but Yuel insisted that if the three of us were together then everything would be fine, she would be happy. And it was... It wasn't until Caius began to disappear a lot that everything went wrong.

Caius would come and go for days at a time leaving Yuel and I on our own. When he would come back with no explanation as to where he'd gone, I found myself getting angry at him. It was already hard enough living in the time that we did, and his actions weren't making it any easier for the three of us. Caius would show up out of no where when I least expected it and would start rambling on about things I didn't understand. His words made no scene to me then... He talked about how I had to kill him, saying that there could only be one true Guardian, I didn't understand him. I didn't get why things couldn't just continue on how they had been. I couldn't just kill Caius... He was my teacher, and above all, he was my friend.

Soon after that, he and I had an argument. But instead of dropping everything and just leaving like he usually had done, he challenged me. He said if I wouldn't kill him then he would have to kill me first. I didn't want to fight Caius... But in the end, he gave me no choice.

Our world was a dying one... It was kill or be killed. That was a rule I had learned a long time ago. The lands were covered with cold white sand and there was little vegetation. The trees and plants had all died out and the animals were scarce. One could walk for miles, but the chances of finding anyone or anything were nearly impossible.

In the end, I was no match for Caius. He beat me easily... said I was still too weak and left without another word. Caius had abandoned us.

I was still so naive back then, I wasn't ready to protect Yuel on my own. Caius never told me about her fate as the seeress, I was left in the dark. Before I even knew what was happening to her, Yuel had died in my arms.

Yuel saw into the future, like all the ancient seeress before her... They were given the eyes of Etro that allowed them to see into the future. But a gift like that comes with a price... Every time she saw into the future, it cost her a piece of her life... until there was nothing left.

As for Caius, he never came back. So with Yuel now gone... I was all alone. I failed her, I couldn't protect her. I failed as a Guardian, and I never lived up to Caius's expectations.

In such a dying world that I once called my home, I set out and began to search. I searched and searched for someone, anyone... For some sign as to what I was suppose to do. I hoped and prayed to the goddess to help me, to somehow show me the way, and little did I know... my prayers had not gone unheard. The Goddess Etro heard me. She intervened, she opened a gate to Valhalla just as I felt the cold dark grip of death starting to take hold of me...

At that time, I had thought it was the end for me... I thought I was gonna die. I recall seeing a bright light, but instead of being afraid, I welcomed it. All my friends were gone, I was all that remained. I had nothing left to fight for...

Little did I know then... It wasn't the end. My real journey, was only just starting.

* * *

><p><em>Feel free to Review! I love hearing from everyone! :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3 - Lightning

_Here's the next chapter, next part should be out momentarily. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lightning <strong>_

After I gave up and welcomed the bright light, I suddenly had this strange feeling, like I was falling. But it wasn't like I took a wrong step and tripped, no. I had somehow ended up falling into a completely different world. I didn't know how or why, but there was something else. There was a person, right below me, a girl. Judging by her facial expressions she had definitely noticed me as well. The women then changed her attention towards me, she held out her hand shouting I'm here, and with little to no choice I did the only thing I could, I took her hand.

After she saved me she started by filling in some of the blanks. Lighting was her name. She said were we in a place called Valhalla. But by the time I knew what I had to do, there were so many more unanswered questions.

Caius, he was there. I don't know how or why, but he was fighting with Lightning. Apparently he was the enemy... When I asked Lightning what we should do, or how we were gonna fight him she told me it wasn't my place, that it was her fight. She said she had a different job in mind for me. She told me I had to go and find her sister Serah, and once I had, I was supposed to bring her back here. I asked her why me, why did I have to do it? But supposedly... I was the only one who could do it. I crossed a void that shouldn't be able to be crossed, I made it to Valhalla. Lightning seemed sure I could find her sister, and then according to her, together the two of us could change the future.

I can't explain why, but at that moment I believed her. I felt relieved, I had a chance to fix everything before anything ever even went wrong in my time, and maybe, just maybe, I could even save Yuel.

After that, Lighting gave me a strange little creature that could change into a weapon. She told me to give him to Serah, as a good luck charm when I found her. She said that in order to find her I would have to use a gate, like the one that I supposedly came from myself. They acted as portals, portals to other times, other dimensions, and that's how I could get to her. Then, before Lightning could tell me anything more, Caius attacked us. And the last thing I heard from Lightning, was get to the gate, before I knew it she was protecting me yet again and fending off Caius. So I did what I was told, I ran with all I had and jumped into the gate.

Lightning set me on a path, a path that I truly believed lead to a better future. I had nothing left, so when Lighting told me what she had, I felt something... Whether it was a shimmer of hope, I didn't know yet... I hadn't been able to feel anything since Yuel died. I had given up, I welcomed death. But something or someone decided to save me. So now here I am, trying to find that future that Lightning told me was out there, but I had to find this Serah girl first.


	4. Chapter 4 - A New World

_Let me just say... I am so sorry it has been forever!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A New World<strong>_

It was a strange feeling... entering the gate for the first time. There was nothing inside but bits and pieces of strange odds and ends that were clearly from other times. Shortly after entering the gate, I was swept into a bright light, the next thing I knew, I was somewhere else entirely...

Beneath my feet, I could feel the strangely familiar feeling of sand, but it wasn't like the cold white sand back home. This sand was soft with a golden look to it. Unlike the sandy planes that I was used to, there were plants here, and trees too!

On my left, there was a large ocean of water that stretched as far as the eye could see. I had never in my life seen so much water in one place. The reflections of the moon danced across the water in a way that I had never seen before.

"W- Wow..."

"What is it kupo? The ocean?" My little floating friend asked.

"Yeah... this is, amazing." I replied, shaking my head in disbelief. "So... this Serah girl, she's here?" I asked him.

"Yes. I can scene her kupo!"

"Okay good, at least were on the right track then... Lets look around." I told him.

In this place, the wind was so warm... it brought sweet scents to my nose that I had never smelled before. I could see birds flying around the trees, and fish swimming in the water.

There was life here...

But that wasn't all. No, there was more than that.

"N- No way..."

"N- Noel? What is it kupo?"

"I- I'm not the only one anymore." I mumbled.

There were people... Living people, walking in the distance by the shore line.

I was almost so caught up in the moment I had hardly realized they were running from someone... or more like something.

"A- A monster... ?!" I yelled.

"Oh no! Serah might be in trouble, kupo!"

"You're right, we better check it out! Come on!"


End file.
